


Why did you go

by RatchuBaku



Series: Why did you go [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatchuBaku/pseuds/RatchuBaku
Summary: Lance goes missing, Keith can’t Handle it.Lance returns but only for so long, everyone slowly fades away with him.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance's P.O.V

Red Lights Flashing,  
I hear a beeping sound,  
Everything is going dark.  
This. Is. It.

 

Keith's P.O.V  
I can hear beeping through the com in my helmet, it doesn't sound good at all.

"Shiro, can you hear that?"  
"Yeah, it doesn't sound good. Pidge? Hunk? Lance? You guys ok?"  
Pidge and Hunk both respond together,  
"We're fine Shiro,"

Lance. That boy had gotten himself into crap before, but i don't think i've ever been this worried and upset. I start shouting at him through the com, i get no response. Shiro commands us to retreat, saying to leave the Blue Lion behind. I refuse.

I fly in as fast as possible, grab the Blue Lion, and get out of there.

Everyone else is already waiting for me in the docking bay, i place down the Blue Lion in its place and land in my own. Before i'd even gotten out of my Lion the others had already rushed over to get Lance out of the Lion.

"Keith, hurry up and get over here". I begrudgingly walk over to the Blue Lion, scared of what i'm about to see. But there wasn't anything for me to see, at the moment Shiro said those three words, i collapsed to the ground, a blithering pile of shock.

"He's not there".


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Lance disappeared. The others keep telling me to just accept the fact that he's dead, but i can't, something just keeps nagging me.  
I haven't been sleeping or eating properly, Shiro has actually has to force feed me sometimes, because i just couldn't eat. 

I can tell everyone has been worried about me, but really, at this point in time, i couldn't care less. I've been trying to confine myself to my room as much as possible, just so no one can see the tear stains on my face, or my puffy red eyes.

I still remember the day Lance and i first officially met, we were both battling over who would save Shiro.  
I laugh to myself, it's probably the first happy emotion i've felt in the past week. I start going through all my happy memories, that Lance and i have had.

The day we first met, all of our battles, Lance confessing his love, Our first kiss....out vow to marry if we both made it back to earth together.

I'm on the break of tears as Pidge barges into my room. It must be serious because she only does it when she's discovered something.  
"KeItH, gEt YoUr AsS tO tHe DoCkInG bAy NoW".  
She takes a moment to catch her breath, before she drags me out of my room, and down to the docking bay.

The Blue Lion, seems lively, which could be a good sign. I hear Red talking to me, i don't know if the other Paladins lions are talking to them too but red is saying something.  
"Red Paladin, rest your hand on the foot of the Blue Lion, his old Paladin has left a message for you all"  
I come back to reality and the others are staring at me,  
"Keith....are you ok?" I feel Hunks hand on my shoulder,  
"Y-yeah, my lion just told me to touch the Blue Lions foot".

Coran and Allura enter as i go to touch the lion, wondering would happen.  
I place my hand down and suddenly the Lion starts projecting something, 

It's Lances Face.

A video message starts playing,  
"Heyo Guys, i guess i decided to make this video incase i died, ahahahaha"  
I can already feel the tears welling in my eyes, hunk has pulled me into a hug now and we all watch the video.  
"So i guess if you're seeing this, i must have died, well that sucks doesn't it. I kinda recorded this because i have some last words for you guys." I hear Allura let out a sob,  
"Well Pidge, you're up first. I kind of wanted to ask if you could continue to teach the mice the rest of the circus tricks i was teaching them, and maybe let them practice different hairstyles on you so Allura doesn't get bored while the rest of you aren't around".

I feel like i’m about to collapse right now, it hurts so much.  
"It was always kinda tricky tryna use Hunk's hair, but thats only because it's so short"  
His laughter sounds painful, like he's trying not to cry.

 

"Coran, my buddy, Please look after yourself, and the others, you're like the space uncle we all needed, try making sure Pidge gets atleast four to six hours of sleep"  
He starts rambling on about health and all that jazz, which doesn't seem like him at all.  
"Hunk, please feed the Mice for me, try getting Keith involved too, seeing as he's probably the most depressed right now", he wasn't wrong there.

"And keep up the Amazing meals Hunk, everyone Loves them" i can feel hunk's shaking breath on the back of my neck, i stroke his hand to comfort him,  
"Shiro, Allura, you're space Mum and Dad so you're incharge of making sure Keith doesn't end up in a really bad state, and that everyone is ok, Plus Allura, I think i wan't you to take over my Lion, if i don't return, you look after her for me". I look around and see Allura fall into Shiro's arms, she's obviously crying.

 

"And finally Keith, Buddy, where do i start. Please don't get too hung up over me, i'll always be in your heart" Tears start to pour down Lances face, i can feel them falling down mine too.  
"I know i promised one day i would marry you, but just forget that, find someone else who will be there with you, because i wasn't good enough to stay alive for you."  
I start to heavily sob, i don't care what the others think. I keep listening though.  
"I'd also think it's be good if you started training with sweet little Pidgey-Pie, because her hand to hand is pretty crappy." I hear an irritated snort from Pidge,

"I love you all, i really do, and honestly right now i hope i'm not dead. If i'm not Blue will let Keith know, i can promise that"

"And remember Keith, i love you the most."

I let out a broken sob, there's still possibility that he's alive. I keep crying, crying my soul out, every inch of sadness leaves my body, and creates a warm puddle around me. Hunk holds me tighter, trying his best to calm me, but he can't. I'm loosing myself slowly, falling into depressed hysterics.

I feel something sharp pierce my forearm, it stings. I feel dizzy, darkness caving in on me,  
"Keith, we're sorry, but you need to get yourself together, he's gone, we all accepted it....why can't you." It was Allura's voice. The darkness took over completely and i was out cold.

"And remember Keith, i love you the most" is all i can hear.

[A/N imma be real, i nearly made myself cry holy shit]


	3. Chapter 3

Lance's P.O.V 

 

Where am i? I Remember hearing Keith shouting at me, Some lights were flashing too. This place doesn't feel familiar, or safe.

I sit up, it's like i'm sitting in the middle of the galaxy, but this isn't the galaxy. It feels so foreign to me, all around me is flittering bulbs, lights. These are definitely lights. The lights start to grow and form into one large blaring orb.

Suddenly the light disperses, i look around, i can see my mama, my Dad. Everything looks so clean; it smells clean too. My mama is holding something, i walk over to see myself as a baby, giggling away to myself as Dad tickles my toes.

I feel myself being pulled away again, and find myself in a familiar room. It was my old Kindergarten. I breath in the scent of spilt paint, and old left out milk. I see Myself running around with a toy spaceship, accompanied by Hunk. We both look so happy, oblivious to what will happened to them in near future.

Once again i'm pulled away from the scene, and find myself quite a lot further into the future. It's Hunk and I, skyping my family from the Garrison, everyone is all smiles. Mama and Dad tell us how proud they are of us.

I'm left in this time period, but taken towards someone else, Keith Kogane, my Garrison crush. At the time Hunk was the only person who knew. Keith has his ear up against the door, he's eaves dropping on us.

Once again i'm pulled away. I see Mama crying in the doorway, Iverson is explaining to her that i'm suppossedly 'Dead.' Her sobbing was unbearably painful, Dad has his arms round her, crying with her. Iverson himself looks distraught.

And i'm pulled back into the astral plane where i began. It's going to be pretty lonely here. I wan't to see keiths smile again.

 

A few hours later, i hear the beeping noise i heard when i was probably dying, i turn around and see a Tablet like panel sitting behind me. 

As i grab it the screen flicks on, there are three icons. An icon that resembles a movie camera with the name of 'Present', an icon that was shaped as a pen named 'Creation' and finally an icon that is just a black circle and the name sends a tingle down my spine, 'End of Line'.

I made sure to not put myself anywhere near that icon, just incase i erase myself completely.

I decide to click into the Creation app and a strange pen, falls out the side of the tablet. I try drawing the castle, and do my best to redraw the Lions, i don't care if the drawing is bad, it still will keep my memory sane if i look at it.

As i finish the last touches of my drawing, the sketch suddenly dissapears. I mutter a bunch of Curses, until i notice something towering over top of me. The Castle and lions are right there in front of me, the Software must bring my drawings to a reality.

I have the idea to draw the other Paladins, i doodle them down and wait for them to appear infront of me, but they don't. A red message pops up on the screen "Invalid Specimen". I guess you can't summon living creatures, that really sucks, i wanted to see Keith's smile again.

I exit the Creation app, and open up Present. Tears pour down my face as i see the image that shows on the screen, Keith inside of a healing pod, the others are waiting around him. What the fuck happened? 

I continue to watch, the pod opens and Keith falls out into Shiro's arms. Everyone looks so tired and depressed, and it's my fault. Keith fully regains conciousness, and starts to cry. How much has he cried since my death, it hurts just thinking about it. 

I keep watching until Keith says the words i dreaded to hear,

"So Lance really is dead, Fucking kill me so i can join him, Please"


	4. Chapter 4

Keith's P.O.V

 

I feel myself fall out of a healing pod. Why was I in it? I can feel Shiro's arms wrap around me, i can tell because i can feel the cold metal of his Robotic Arm on my back. I look up to them all and speak the words, that probably none of them wanted to hear.

"So Lance really is dead, Fucking kill me so i can join him, Please"

I feel Skin join skin as Pidge slaps me, Straight across my cheek. A burning pain bursts into the flesh on my face.  
"Are you stupid Keith!" She has a sharp tone in her voice. "If you want us to kill you, you're gonna have to try harder than that. Unless you attack us in your God Damn Full Galra form, Then i'll do it." I knew they wouldn't.

"Whatever," i shrug my shoulders, and stumble off. I get back to my room, which is where  i'll continue to hide my pain. I lay down on my bed, and once my head is down on the pillow, i'm out like a light.

I constantly hear lances final words, playing in my head like a broken record,  
'Keith i love you the most',  
My mind is in a scramble, he cant possibly be dead. Maybe it's just a stick up, maybe everyone's just taking the piss.  
It can't be a joke, they wouldn't let it go this far if it was. 

For the past few hours, i've felt like i'm being watched. I know i'm not because i broke the security camera in my room, when i first found out Lance was missing. It's a horrible feeling because it wont go away.

I near someone come into my room, i shove my head into my pillow and pretend to be asleep. I really don't want to socialise.  
"Keith, I know you're not sleep," at least it's only Shiro.  
"Yes i am, go away". I hear him scoff at my stupid comment.  
"Get your ass up, you sack of meat. I have news on Lance", my stomach starts to turn over.  
"I don't want to know"  
"Oh, but i think you do". He puts his hand on my shoulder, it must be bad then.

"I think Lance is alive Keith."  
I throw myself up, shock prominent in my eyes. Shiro has a cocky grin on his face, i break a small smile, only for a faint second before i fall into my dead look once again.  
"You what now?!"  
"You heard me, we did some research on blue and discovered something"  
"And that would be?" My tone is getting impatient now.  
"Blue's hiding something from us, i was looking around for any causes of where Lance went. Anyway i found his Paladin suit, Allura and Pidge were looking at it and." He cuts off  
"Ok and?"  
"Well we found another video, and well, it's another one of Lance."

I feel my face light up slightly. Without thinking i jump up, accidentally head butting Shiro, we let out a yelp.  
"C'mon i wanna go see", i rub my head and run off to go find Allura and Pidge.

Shiro catches up and leads me to the room they were in, i see his suit of armour. God i wish he were in that suit.  
I walk over to the others.  
"Keith, are you feeling better?" Allura has a gentle tone in her voice,  
"I guess so, um. Can i watch the message?"  
"Of course,"

I place my hand on the suit, and there he is again. I see stars in the background, i also see some sort of village. Maybe he is alive. I pay close attention to everything he says

"God i hope you guys get this, but get Keith to bond with Blue, i can't say where i am, but Blue might know."


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys, get Keith to bond with Blue. I can't say exactly where i am, but Blue may know"

My World suddenly exploded. His face right in front of mine, looking slightly alive. He has a gash on his forehead which looks like its starting to heal, but still, he's alive.

Every lets out a small cheer, knowing that he's alive. We all felt a spark of hope, especially me. The love of my life may return to me. 

Only i had one problem. Bonding with Blue. Blue and i haven't exactly bonded much. Maybe i could get Red to coax Blue into telling me, but that'd be difficult seeing as Red is the most stubborn creature alive.  
"Um, guys" everyone turns to look at me,  
"Yeah, Keith" they all speak in unison.  
"How in the fuck am i supposed to bond with Blue." I feel all eyes on me, an awkward silence fills out the room.  
"What, i thought you and Blue had some sort of bond seeing as the pilot is technically your boyfriend".  
"Hunk that's not how it wor-" Allura cuts me off,  
"Actually, Hunk, is right, if you just sit inside the Blue Lion, it should react to you. How about we give a go after you eat something. It has been nearly 3 weeks already". Three weeks? Was i really in the pod that long. I admit i did feel quite hungry. I agreed and followed the others to the dining hall.

Luckily, Hunk, was making dinner so it would be good food, unlike the green space goo Coran makes. I ate quite alot. Everyone seemed happy that i was slowly gaining my old personality back. I for one hoped i didn't, I seriously don't want to seem like a girl who is on her permanent period again. 

I felt eyes on me, i look up and see the others staring at me,  
"Um guys? You alright there", they all laugh, making me jump out of my skin a little. Pidge speaks  
"It's just so good to see you like this, with a smile on your face. It's really been miserable without you Keith". The smile on my face grows more, i feel loved, accepted, happy again.  I stand up, and am pulled into a hug. This time it feels warm, and not just out of sympathy. I decide to speak up,  
"Should we try go talking to Blue, i kind of wanna find my Boyfriend" i let put a soft laugh. The others light up and the sound of me giggling.  
"Ok Keith, Lets go". And so we head of to the landing bay.

Blue looms over top of me, looking like she has a stern stare. I look behind me and the other give me a nod of reassurance, i step up and enter the Blue Lion.

I sit in the chair Lance would usually place himself, carefully i stroke the thin armrest. It smells of him, and slightly of dead bodies too. I ignore it and close my eyes, trying to communicate with the Lion.

Blue can you hear me, it's Keith, your old Paladins lover. I need your help.

I wait for a response, for a few minute i hear nothing. Suddenly i hear a faint sentence.

And what would this help you require be Red Paladin.

The other Paladins and i need your help finding, your Paladin.

Why should i tell you?

Because i miss him, and want him back in my life, plus we need him to be able to form Voltron.

Blue goes quiet again, most likely considering what i said.  
I can't tell where you where he is exactly, but i know, the Galra have him held captive.  
They do?

Yes. He is being held captive on Zarkon's ship. I'm sorry but thats the most information i can give you.

Thank you Blue, it's well appreciated.

And with that i open my eyes, leaving the Lion. 

I get a hopeful look from the other Paladins. They all have a glint in their eye, like a child in a toy store, that is until i break the news to them.  
"Zarkon's got him held captive, he's alive atleast?" I let out a pained laugh, knowing we could do absolutely nothing, to get him.  
"Exactly, he's alive. And we're gonna go get him." All of us look at Shiro in shock. Pidge is the first to respond.  
"Shiro, it's crazy, but worth a try isn't it?" I look at the others.

"Well fuck, i guess i have no choice huh? Let's go get back my Baby!"


	6. Chapter 6

Lance's P.O.V

I've been stuck in this Astral plain for a while now, and it's really getting lonely. I want my Keith back...i want the team back.

I lay down on my back, in a relaxed trance, 

that is until i hear a sound like a door opening.

I fling myself around and see a Galra solider walking towards me.  
How the fuck did they get in here?! What do they want?! Why are they grabbing me!!

With a hard grip on my arm, i'm dragged out of what i thought was an astral plain, into the corridors of what seems to be a Galra ship. This can't be good.  
I'm led to a room, there is a bed, some toys that are definitely not for kids and a woman's playsuit. Fuck, i know what this is, it's a play dungeon, and i bet i'm the main toy.

I'm handcuffed and attached to the bed,  
called it.  
The Galra solider lets out a disgruntled mumble and leaves me there, alone.  
After what seemed like an hour, a maid looking person arrives. She talks gently to me.  
"Honey we're going to get you changed out of your bloody clothes"  
i hadn't even realised i was covered in my own blood.  
I give her a scared nod, she pulls off all my clothes, and brings me the Playsuit. It's black and very lacy, almost see through. I feel self conscious as the maid can quite obviously see my dick, i cover it with my hand.

She chuckles, handcuffs me back to the bed and leaves.

Once again, i am left alone, but feeling alot more nervous now.

Once again after a while, the door opens, and yet another Galra enters. But this time he's royalty? Quite ugly at that too. He has Long Silver hair, extremely slim, and quite tall. Probably has a tiny penis too.

I feel two disgusting hands cradle my face, he's looking at me.  
"Well, well, well, when Father said he got me a new toy, i didn't expect you to be this pretty."  
I couldn't tell if i should feel complimented or not, i decide to ignore it, and bite his hand.

He gives out an angered yell, and slaps me. Sending my head down, hitting the bed, hard.  
He's now sitting on top of me.  
"Pretty boy's aren't supposed to be violent, now are they?"  
He has an assy look on his face, i try throwing him off me but i still have one arm attached to the bed.  
He, gets off me. I see him rummaging around until he comes back towards me. Disgusting pig.  
He sits back on top of me, i feel something soft being draped over my eyes. He ties the blindfold at the back of my head, and pulls me upwards.  
"You want to bite things? Bite this slut,"  
He shoves a gag into my mouth, and ties it around the back of my head too.

 

I wake up, my lower back is throbbing. My lips are dry, and i feel something sore in the corners of my mouth.  
Then it hits me, i was raped by an ugly man, with nasty ass old lady fingers.

I try to sit up but i'm hit with a sharp stabbing pain, i just decide to lay down. I was comfortable until something, oozes out of my ass, it felt sticky, and just plain disgusting. I almost gagged.  
I look down to see a clear, green, sticky substance on the bed. Ugly bastard came inside, does he have no decency.  
Obviously not.

How long and i going to have to deal with this shit, how long until the others find me.  
Argh, i slap myself on the cheek with my free hand, without thinking i shout quite loudly,  
"Is anyone gonna clean my asshole for me, jesus fucking christ"  
Through a speaker i hear a voice,  
"A maid is on their way down". Oh hell no,  
Thats fucking nasty. Honestly though, anything would be better than this goo all up in my booty hole.

I lay patiently waiting, i hear the door open, and someone scuttle into the room.  
"Sorry for the wait sir, i'll get right to it"  
It's female. Oh god no.

Having Keith, or that Galra guy fingering me was bad enough, let alone this young girl. I panic, what do i say.  
I suddenly feel a towel enter me, giving out a large breath i steady myself, it hurts like a bitch.

"Thanks ma'am my ass now feels fresher than toothpaste" i give her a thumbs up, getting a disgusted glare in return. No, Fucking, Regrets.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks ma'am my ass now feels fresher than toothpaste" i give her a thumbs up, getting a disgusted glare in return. No, Fucking, Regrets.

 

I've lost track of how many times, i've been assaulted. I no longer rely on my lower back, which is good, because it hurts more than watching Keith trying to dab.  
I chuckle at the thought on Keith flailing his arms around attempting to dab, it's adorable. Even if he can't do it for shit. 

My ass is starting to go numb, I quickly glance up to see the Galra, who i discovered was prince Lotor, Zarkons son, still pounding into me, he let's out short grunts. I can't feel him anymore. He's done me that much that i'm completely numb. I've also noticed that he gives me angry looks alot, that's probably because i physically cannot cum anymore. He's wasted me away too much.

Once he finishes his round, i go to get comfortable to start sleeping, but instead I’m lifted and carried somewhere. I hear something about me not being 'satisfactory anymore'. Guessing that i was safe i relaxed.  
I felt hard concrete hit my back, i'm thrown into a cell. 

I hear someone growl at me from a corner, i start to back away until i bump into someone else. In a panic i scream and turn around to see what i thought was Pidge, but it wasn't her.

The resemblance was so uncanny, it bewildered me. Of course first intention was to hug this person, earning myself a punch in the stomach. I hear them run to the corner where the growl came from.  
"Dad, he looks like our species"  
"Don't be ridiculous Matt, he can't be." Matt, i recognised that name, i ponder it until it hits me. This is Pidge's Family.

I exit my daze to see two pairs of eye staring at me, they look concerned.  
"See Dad, he's one of us," i'm shoved slightly, i feel arms pushing me down to the ground.  
"So then, who are you? Why are you dressed like that? And why is your ass leaking?" From there i felt Lotors leftovers coming out if me, it felt disgusting.  
"I'm Lance...i think i know your sister, i'm dressed like this because i was Lotors sex slave for a month, and my ass is leaking out jizz because he never cleans it out of me." They seemed to stop listening after i mentioned Pidge".  
"You know my sister do you? And her name is?"  
"Pidge" they don't look satisfied,  
"Well, we call her Pidge, her name is Katie. And you're Matt aren't you."

 

Matt looks at me solemnly,  
"And who is we?"  
"Oh, well that would be Voltron, the legendary defender of our universe. Featuring Myself, Keith, Hunk, Pidge and Shiro. Plus Allura and Coran."  
I see both their eyes light up at Pidge and Shiro's names.  
"Shiro you say? So he made it back alive, does he still have that crush on me too?" Matt laughs to himself. I just look at him in curiosity.

I start to feel a stabbing pain in my stomach. I vomit up the contents of it and feel myself falling into darkness again.

When i wake up i see Keith staring at me, but he isn't there. As soon as i go to touch him he fades and i'm woken up by Matt.

"And this is the reason you never let jizz sit in your stomach kid"  
"Thanks for the advice, i'll keep it in mind next time in helplessly being pounded whilst chained to a bed."


	8. Chapter 8

We all gather at the main deck, starting to discuss a plan to find Lance. We already knew where the location of the ship was, but that was about it.  
"Ok guys, any ideas" Allura gives a hopeful glance towards Pidge, but Pidge looks confused. I decide to speak for Them.  
"Well, if we can break into the main deck, Hunk and Pidge can try finding his information. They must have something about where he's being kept? And Shiro and I can position ourselves close to the ships brig doors."  
I get a few shocked looks but soon enough the others agree.

We start planning out where Shiro and I were to place ourselves.

Eventually we had everything sorted.  Allura sent us through a wormhole, to find Zarkon's ship. We arrive withing 30metres, giving Allura and Coran enough room for cover. We get in our lions and get into position. This is where it all should go to plan.

Shiro and I wait for the signal from Hunk. We are both positioned on each side of the door, hidden behind a large metal pillar with a large enough gap to cover us. I hear the sound of Hunk and Pidge beating the living shit out of the guards through my com.   
The sound of rapid tapping as Pidge looks for Lance's information.  
"Ok Keith, Shiro, there are two other prisoners in the same cell as Lance, which is Cell F5608. So get them too, there isn't any information on who they are but i want to question them about Matt and Dad"  
"Got it" we speak at the same time.

Grabbing my bayard i slice the guard by me apart and make my way through the door carefully, Shiro not too far behind. I scan along the different Cell numbers, looking for the right one. B3303, C5039, D35- i'm cut off by a voice calling my name out. I spin myself around, but Shiro looks just as confused as me. I hear it again,  
"Keith, i can sense you, where are you". It's Lance.

I sprint to where i heard the voice.  
"Lance call out again"  
"Holy fuck, it is you Keith", once again following his voice i search, until i find the Cell F5608, and there he is. A very Bruised Lance with something running out of his ass. He has two people behind him.  
"Guys i found Lance"  
"Sweet i'll open the cell, don't forget the other two". 

I hear one of the Other prisoners speak,  
"Lance...who is this?" He sounds young, slightly similar to Pidge in a way.  
"Oh Matt, this is Keith, he was just talking to your sister too". I hear Pidge screech through the com, hurting my ears.  
"EXCUSE ME WHAT". Shiro laughs across the room, most likely at Pidge. The cell door opens and Matt, and the other prisoner pick up Lance. It must be bad.   
"Here' i'll carry him"  
"Why should I trust you"  
"Why would i hurt my boyfriend" i let out a small chuckle, he reluctantly gives me Lance. I put him on my back, piggy back style. 

"Ok we need to hurry the fuck up", i hustle Matt and the other prisoner with lance mumbling things about how he loves me into my ears.  
We make it back to our lions and head back to the castle, i made sure Lance was comfortable as i had him sitting on my lap. We make it back and i gently pick him back up, holding him bridal style carrying him out to see the others. A hoard of people run at us, i swipe around. I spot Shiro helping Matt and an older man out of his Lion.  
"Oh god guys, don't attack the poor injured boy, go attack Pidges brother instead". Thankfully they did.

I sit down with Lance cradled in my arms,  
"You better not forget this bonding moment you twat"  
"Never in a million years, now um, i think i need to go into a healing pod before i start coughing up Lotors semen"  
"wait whAT?!"  
"I'll explain when i wake up ok babe"  
He fainted in my arms.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since we had to put Lance in the healing pod. I'm worried as he was due to come out 2 days ago, nobody has told me why he's late out though.  
So far i've spent the whole week here, only leaving to eat and get the occasional drink of water. Every now and then Shiro would come to check on me, but other wise i haven't really talked to anyone.

I feel like i'm just about to nod off, until Shiro, Matt and Allura enter, they walk over to me with a sorrowful look on their faces.  
"Well this is new, Must be serious if there's more than Shiro here to see me", i raise my eyebrow as to say i'm expecting a response.  
"Mm, well, Keith, it's about Lance" i let out a deep sigh  
"Lay it on me,"   
Allura takes in a deep breath and says it,  
"Lance seems to have a bacterial infection in his arm, we think the Galra semen has rotted away his stomach and gotten into his bloodstream, and affected his arm" she pauses, eyebrows furrowing.  
"If it doesn't heal in the next 24hours we will probably have to amputate it".

A familiar feeling arises in my stomach, i know this feeling, it feels like when i lost Lance, warm tears sit in the corners of my eyes, i try to pull them, back.  
"Ok i see. I'm going to go back to my room, if he wakes up, could you have someone bring him to me. I think it's be better for me to explain if he isn't fully recovered."  
"All right Keith, rest well, you need it". I give her a nod of reassurance, Matt and Shiro have a similar look to me, kind of... dead inside.

I lay in my bed sobbing, for what seems like the millionth time. Why does this keep happening, just as my life turns around, it takes a shit on itself and flips back upside down. I should be used to it by now, but i'm not.   
It kind of pissed me off, that Lance, could react so calmy, after being raped and left in an unsanitary state. He better have been screaming internally or i'll make him. Oh god that sounded violent.

 

I fell asleep, and god knows how long i was asleep. I decide to get up and take a shower, because i smell as bad as Zarkons ass, and that isn't a nice smell. I turn on the faucet, and feel warm water rushing down my body. A soothing feeling starts to form around my body, i take in the calm moment, just trying to forget everything thats happened so far.

I find Lance, huddled into the corner of my bed, he looks asleep. I go up to him and hug up towards him, he must have been fine this whole time. His arm wraps itself around me, and pulls me closer towards him, his broad shoulders encasing me in his warmth. Oh god i've missed this.  
"How long have you been here, Lance?"  
"About an hour," so i spent about 3 hours in the shower then, oops.  
"You blessing, I've missed you so fucking much. Don't ever leave me again"  
"I won't, i won't, i promise," he chuckles and how petty i sound.  
"Haha, i'm expecting a wedding when we get back to earth babe, and we both know it".  
We both laugh, and drift off.

 

Lance is in my arms, shaking. He's crying out in pain, the infection in his arm is back, rushing towards to infirmary, i remember what Allura had said. I didn't want to upset, or make it any worse for Lance, so i'll leave it to Allura to explain to him. Once we arrive Shiro and Matt are sitting talking together, Shiro spots me with Lance, and immediately knows whats up.

Allura is called down, Lance is sent into unconsciousness and the process of removing his arm begins.


	10. Chapter 10

Lance's distraught sob breaks through the castle, we all go quiet, listening to his pained screams, cringing at every single screech. I shove my food across the table, and bury my head in my arms, trying my best to block out the sounds.  
It's been a month since Lance was put straight back into the healing pod, it's been so lonely without him hugging up to me, it feels like when he was stuck with Lotor. 

Lance's screams get louder and louder, Coran would have preferred removing his arm whilst he was asleep, but they had nothing to knock him out, so he was stuck like this. I look up, everyone has horrified looks on their faces, Shiro like normal is giving me that same concerned look. I feel his arm slide around my waist pulling me closer towards him, trying to comfort me. Hunk has his hands over Pidges ears, normally that would be Lance, but Hunk has had to take over place as big brother. We all just sit in silence waiting for it to end.

After a few hours the castle goes quiet, everything just goes still. We sit and wait incase anything starts. After waiting, Coran and Allura bring in Lance. His face is stained from tears, his arm is a robotic prosthetic, kind of like Shiro, he gives us a small smile, but his expression tells me he's in extreme pain. My beautiful boy is alive, and soon to be back in my arms.

I push myself away from Shiro, standing up, i stare at Lance and give him the biggest smile i can. The others stand up with me, giving him a huge smile.  
"Welcome back Babe" i walk towards him, pulling him into my arms, making sure not to touch his sore area where his prosthetic is. I feel my shirt dampen around my shoulder, warm tears soak into my t-shirt, as Lance breaks down. We never got the chance to fully reunite, and this was it, our moment back together.

We stay, embracing, Lance crying into my shoulder, he occasionally mumbles something about how he now looks ugly, or how he wouldn't be the same, i of course would keep reassuring him, letting him know i love him no matter what.

Every went back to their rooms, i decided to stay with Lance in his room. Currently we're lay on his bed, his arms wrapped around me, his arm is still quite tender and every time he moves he winces.  
"Keith?"  
"Yeah Lance?"  
"Can we get married up here in space?"  
"If you really wanted to, but why?"  
"Because if i ever end up dying out here, i wan't to die knowing i'm married to the one person i love"  
I turn myself around, being careful to not jolt his arm,  
"Well then, we better start planning hm?"  
"Yup, i'm sure Allura would love to help"  
"I sure she would be"

I tell everyone the news at breakfast the next morning, Allura was ecstatic to help, surprisingly so was Shiro. I already knew that it would be one of the best days of my life. 

As we finish up eating i plant a kiss on Lance's forehead,  
"I love you not matter what you look like Lance"

*Pidge gagging and throwing up in the background noises*


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a week since the voltron team got back to earth. Of course, it was only a visit. Tears were shed, and there were alot of interviews too, but little did the rest of the world know, at the end of this week, They would all be gone again.

Lance was feeling depressed the whole time he was back, due to the prosthetic arm. I was too, i ended up staying with his family because i didn't have one to go to myself.

We slept together in his room, and before we knew it, it was time to head back into space. We all decided to leave at midnight, when everyone was asleep, so it seems like we just vanished. It took alot of effort to drag Lance away but i did, reminding him that when we got back we'd have the wedding then.

 

the night of our wedding came, and i was exstatic, Lance i knew would look handsome, i on the other hand looked ok. i straighten my suit and walk out onto the alter. Lance comes up the isle and stands next to me.  
"Lance Mcclain, do you take, Keith Kogane, to be your lawfully wedded husband" Coran rambled on a little more.  
"i do". he stated it strongly and truefuly.  
my vows came along, all i had to say was those two words.  
"i do." We were officially married, tears of joy running down both our faces. Lance pulls me in for a kiss. I return it with passion, it was warm and i felt tingly, then suddenly pain.

Something has been fired. i collapse to the ground, everyone runs into panic, Lances shocked face, my blood on his torso. I turn around just in time to see Matt Holt, Pidges brother, with a gun, he had shot me. right in the heart.

everything went cold and dark. this had to be my long awaited end. The last thing i hear is Lance screaming out to me. and then, he's gone.

ha short sweet and painful, what a great mix.


	12. Chapter 12

Lance's P.O.V

He died almost a week ago, why does it hurt me so much.  
well atleast, that's what i've been told. Pidge is also depressed because as soon as Keith had been attacked, Shiro shot matt. I can still hear his gurgled screech. Pidge's face as he fell to the ground, blood spurting out of his forehead. i let out a pitched scream, it was so loud, i wouldn't be surprised if mama heard it back down on earth. 

I know we only just left earth a week ago, but i want to go back, cry into mama and papa's arms, mourn over Keith's death with them, my Husband, my Lover, my Soulmate, and now, it's all gone. 

Apparently, i've turned into Keith. It hurts to think, but with keeping myself locked in my room, apparently he did that whilst i was missing. I cry myself to sleep, and i haven't eaten since his death. After being practically dragged away from his body, i was shut away, and after a while i just refused to come out atall. No one could come in, i couldn't get out. It seems perfect, especially since i don't have an appetite either, so theres no need in me socialising. I know the others worry about me, it's just, i don't, i want to just rot away, pretend i never exsisted. But of course, i can't, the others already lost one Paladin, they don't need to lose another.

 

I hear someone banging on my door, i have no energy to move to go unlock it, problems of not eating for a week. The door caves inwards from Shiro slamming himself against it. Allura's gonna kill him for that. He rushes over to me, i hear his metallic arm clank against my own, that's how i know it's him. He picks me up and brings me what i think is the dining hall, sitting me in a chair. I wait to be attacked, or questioned, or even both. But, that doesn't happen... instead, Shiro starts feeding a warm bowl of some space broth. It's nice, and the warm makes me feel safe. His real arm slides around me.  
"Hey buddy, how ya feelin?" I wimper, letting him know i'm not ok,  
"look Lance, we have to get over Keith, i loved him dearly aswell, i mean, how could i not, he's my brother. But we all have to get over things, you'll pull through, we can do it together".

i let out a broken sob, burying myself into Shiros boobs (im not sorry), it reminds me of whenever Mamá would hug me when i fell over, cradling me in her chest, i felt at home.

After what seemed like hours, i feel asleep against Shiro, he's treating like a brother which honestly, makes me extremely happy. I dreamt of Pidge, and how she must be feeling, after so much searching she found her brother, and then he betrays her, and then dies. I honestly felt betrayed myself, he looked after me so well in Galra prison, and then kills my husband. Wait! that's it! He killed Keith because he was Galra, he must have had a PTSD trigger. He died whilst having a trigger attack. And Keith. He would forgive Matt if he knew why he killed him.

I wake up, clinging onto Shiro's Man Tiddis (i need to stop this is serious), he was drooling. What a dork, i shake him waking him up, i swear he almost jumped out of his own skin.

Shiro managed to persuade me to eat breakfast with everyone else, everything went well until Allura mentioned Keith.  
"I forgot to let you all know Keiths body was transported back to earth for a funeral"

My hands slam down on the table,  
"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, YOU CAN'T JUST SEND AN ORPHAN TO HAVE A FUNERAL. HOW STUPID ARE YOU ALLURA!" without thinking i storm off.

Shiro's P.O.V  
"Allura, how long are we going to keep from him that Keith is alive and just back at the Garrison?"  
Pidge , Coran and Hunk all start listening.  
"We don't Shiro, it's best we keep it from him."   
"Why can't we tell him!"  
"Once Zarkon has been deafeated, the universe will be safe again. Lotor is gone, so is Haggar and most of the Galra empire. Once Zarkon is gone, The Blade of Marmora will take over. With Keith gone, Lance is angry, we wants blood to be shed, and he wants it to be Galra. if we can anger him enough we might be abke to stop Zarkon."  
Hunk pipes in,  
"or you know, ruin his life completely"  
"Hunk, she has a point we can't argue." The whole time Pidge has just sat there in depression. I look at her.  
"Pidge, we'll avenge Matt too, don't worry" but theres still an angry glint in her eye.

 

The final chance to deafeat Zarkon has come. I lead the team into battle, but some how, it seemed fake but it wasn't. Lance managed to catch Zarkon offguard, Using Keith's Marmora blade, he cut Zarkon straight in half. i had never seen something so gory, i had never been so scared of Lance.

after the ordeal of Lance killing Zarkon, the discussion of it around the Castle was crazy, no one knows how the hell he did it, but, he did.

Lance's P.O.V

After years, of fighting against the Garla, we finally get to go home for good. My first plan before revealing my return to the world is to see Keith's grave. there's only one problem. Shiro is refusing to let me, i guess i should kind of listen to him, he is afterall, my leader.

Landing back down on earth, we can see a large crowd of confused people. Everyone stops dead in their tracks when they see it's us emerging from our Lions. Using my thumb, i stroke the wedding ring on my finger, Keith's matching one had been buried with him. They were both altean designed. I miss him.

In the Large howrd of worried, confused and needy people, i see plenty of familiar faces, Mamá and Papa, all my siblings , Mr and Mrs Garret, Mrs Holt. They were all standing there crying. when we visited earth we were there for such a short time and just disappeared. I see family friends, garrison class mates and then my eyes land on one particular person...no it can't be, is that....

Keith?

 

A/N ahhh i cant believe the book is finished, seriously if y'alls want me to continue this please tell me cos like, i'm totally up for doing a second book. Thank you all for all the support, it's been amazing!!

seriously i love you all and thanksnksnsknsknsksnk  
~AUTHOR A.K.A CHLOE


End file.
